1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface for executing an operation of object and a command input operation against a computer. In particular, the present invention relates to such user interface capable of instinctively and intelligibly executing an operation of object and a command input operation.
More particularly, the present invention relates to such a proposal pertaining to a user interface environment which instinctively and intelligibly expresses a set of operations by harmonizing a physical interface existing in a real space and a visual interface such as display for displaying a logical space of each computer. In particular, the present invention relates to such a proposal pertaining to a user interface environment capable of easily executing operation for linking mutually a plurality of apparatuses such as a data exchanging operation among these apparatuses
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with progress of technological innovation in recent years, a wide variety of general-purpose computer systems incorporating high value-added and highly sophisticated functions called work-stations or personal computers have thus been developed and commercially promoted in market with relatively small size and low price. Actually, these computer systems have widely been promoted in universities, research institutions, business enterprises, offices, and even in daily life of individual homes.
Generally, any of computer systems is driven in response to a command input by a user and provides an interactive processing environment by way of displaying the processed result on a display screen. Recently, it is noted that such a character-based user input environment called a CUI (Character User Interface) via a conventional keyboard represented by a DOS (Disk Operating System) shell screen has been shifted to a GUI (Graphical User Interface) that has realized a graphic-based user input operation. Under the GUI environment, such a desk-top with a simulated computer system and an innumerable number of icons are prepared on a display screen.
All of resource objects dealt in a computer system such as files are expressed as icons on a GUI-oriented desk top. By way of directly giving operation (such as click or drag and drop) to a display object on the screen to the icons individually symbolizing specific programs, data, folders, and devices, on the display screen via mouse operation, a user can instinctively operate a computer. In addition, a variety of functions such as menu bars and tool boxes, i.e., a variety of buttons for instantaneously activating every computer processing operation are prepared on the desk top. Accordingly, a style of the command input has become more intelligible for a user by intuition.
Owing to the introduction of the above mentioned GUI environment, a user is enabled to fully operate a computer without specifically learning titles of a specific command and how to use the command, and yet, without executing complex key input operations.
Typically, those coordinate-indicating devices such as a mouse, a track ball, a joy stick, a tablet, or a touch pad are cited as a user input devices operable under the GUI environment. Of these, the mouse has widely been propagated in the computer field, and accordingly, most of computer users are well accustomed to mouse operation based on the drag and drop operation. When newly introducing a computer to business offices or homes, it is not exaggeration to mention that there is no more need to specifically train users how to operate the mouse. As a matter of fact, the GUI based on the mouse operation has already been rooted among many users by way of providing them with a variety of general-purpose functions.
Further, in recent years, as an interactive input/output method in dealing with a computer and other data processing systems, study on interface via the real object has been propagated [refer to annotations 1, 2, 3, and 4].
According to such an interface utilizing the real object, unlike such a basic GUI operating method based on picture information via display output and a general-purpose input device such as a mouse, it is possible to extract such sophisticated function for dealing with real objects properly owned by the human being, and thus, there is such a possibility of utilizing the above interface for computer processing operation.
For example, it is possible for the above interface to quickly operate a plurality of real objects with both hands. Further, by virtue of real affordance [refer to annotation 5] from an real object, it is possible to constitute a more intelligible and intimate interface.
On the other hand, versatility and variableness provided by the GUI will be lost by the introduction of an real object as a means for implementing the user interface. It is relatively difficult to convert use of an real object designed for a specific object, i.e., any physical object, into another object such as computer processing operation. Most of such interface systems thus far proposed have been designed for specific uses, and actually, nothing have been designed to function as general-purpose platforms like the GUI.
Further, in recent years, there is a growing tendency in which interactive means for dealing with a computer or a data network has been shifted from PCs (Personal Computer) to information handling appliances. In other words, instead of executing all the works on a desk top of one computer, there is such a tendency in which users more frequently utilize a wide variety of electric apparatuses such as computer related electronic appliances and mobile apparatuses. Many of these apparatuses incorporate limited number of functions than that of general-purpose computers adopting the GUI, and thus, these apparatuses can utilize more simplified interface. Accordingly, it is conceived that such a simple interface capable of supporting linkage among a number of computers (data exchange appliances) at homes and offices should be designed as urgently as possible.
On the other hand, when computer processes are dispersed to a number of apparatuses due to propagation of network services, it will become greater importance for the operation to execute process for mutually linking a plurality of relevant apparatuses in order to exchange data between individual apparatuses.
For example, in order to transmit data contents comprising video image shown on a TV set in a home to a friend via E-mail using a portable telephone or in order to share a memorandum written on a white board together with an optional picture in an office or project these data on a projection screen, it is necessary to provide such an interface capable of readily executing an operation for exchanging data. However, inasmuch as it is quite difficult to predict combination of those applicable apparatuses and transmission in the form of data in advance, it is desired that such a system capable of easily executing proper function on the part of end users shall be formed.